This invention relates to blends of organic polymers and curable and/or noncurable organic-terminated polysulfide polymers. The organic polymer may be a saturated organic elastomer, an ethylenically unsaturated organic elastomer, a non-elastomeric polymer, or any combination blend of the three.
Curable organic-terminated polysulfide polymers are useful as the primary ingredient or as an additive in sealants, adhesives and like compositions as well as for preparing diverse solid articles as gaskets, hoses, tubing and the like.
While such polysulfide polymers are generally quite suitable for these and other uses, it is often desirable to modify said polysulfide polymers in order to impart specific desirable properties thereto. For example, in a sealant or adhesive application it is often desirable to employ a polymer which has greater resilience and/or cohesive strength than is commonly exhibited by said polysulfide polymers, while maintaining the adhesion and resistance to water, solvents and ultraviolet light characteristic of polysulfide polymers.
Unfortunately, most conventional polysulfide polymers, particularly in the cured state, are insoluble in most solvents and incompatible with organic polymers. Accordingly, it is usually difficult to formulate such conventional polysulfide polymers with other polymers or even with common additives for polymeric compositions.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a polysulfide polymer composition which exhibits improved physical properties, particularly improved resilience, recovery, compression set, and lower modulus while maintaining general polysulfide properties.